1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology field of organic light-emitting device, and more particularly to a thin-film packaging method and an organic light-emitting device manufactured by the thin-film packaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display has characters of self-emitting, high brightness, wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, flexible, low power consumption, and so on. Therefore, the OLED display is under wide attention, and becomes a next generation display method. Besides, the OLED display has gradually replaces the conventional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and be widely applied in a cell phone monitor, a computer display, or a full-color TV, and so on. Wherein, a flexible display technology of the OLED display utilizes a very thin organic light-emitting layer and a flexible substrate. When a current passes through, the organic light-emitting layer will emit lights. Because an organic material is easily to react with water and oxygen, a few amount of steam or oxygen can damage the organic material so as to deteriorate a light-emitting performance of a display device. Therefore, a flexible OLED display not only requires that the substrate is flexible, but also requires a good water and oxygen insulation property.
Currently, a packaging method for an OLED display is generally utilizes an organic material and an inorganic material stacked together to form a thin-film packaging. However, if adhesion between a surface of the organic material and a surface of the inorganic material is not good, after a certain of bending actions, the two materials are separated with each other so that the packaging is failed.